Networking speeds at which computing and other devices communicate with one another have continued to increase. Ten-megabit-per-second (mbps) speeds have given way to one-hundred-mbps speeds, and increasingly one-gigabit-per-second (gbps) and ten-gbps speeds are common on wired Ethernet interfaces. In turn, wired Ethernet interfaces have been supplanted and supplemented by fiber channel (FC) interfaces that can operate at eight-, sixteen-, and even higher gbps speeds.